Welcome To Kiri
by strongasdiamond
Summary: "Getting reborn in Konoha would have been tough but take it from me, living in a village known for its cruelty and blood baths is survival. If you thought the Mizukage had it easy while growing-up...do your research because I'm her little sister and it's far from pink. Welcome to Kiri." SI-OC, Temporary Memory Loss of Past Life, Will Differ from Canon. Pairings undecided.
1. Chapter 1

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

She stood covered by multiple blankets, all a futile attempt to make her feel warmer. At least three boxes of tissues were around her room. Two were empty and one was yet to be opened.

She sneezes, and scratches at her skin so hard that her sister fears she will peel it off her bones. Her body is boiling, fever, the doctors had said but then why did she feel so cold?

She couldn't understand and nobody bothered to explain it to her.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap_.

Her attention shifts towards the window once again and light blue eyes take in the sight of rain drops falling. The sound is strangely comforting but the sight of shattered trees and gloomy clouds sadden her. _Even the sky cries for our nation_. She thinks and quickly places under her chin the bowl she uses for puking.

Except it's not the food Hikari-dono cooks for her every day. It's a red liquor that she recognises as blood and every time it comes out of her mouth, her nannies look the other way, mumbling prayers, and saying how she was too young for this kind of punishment.

She can't understand that either. Punishment from who? What did she do? Miwa struggles to remember but she can't, because she never did bad things. Her uncle taught her to do good. _Maybe I made tou-sama upset?_

She doesn't know but when her sister comes to visit, she asks her:

"Nee-san, did tou-sama punish me? That's why I feel so bad and it hurts?"

Her eyes widen when her sister starts crying, feeling guilty; Mei was always so strong and she never cried and now she made her. "Don't cry nee-san. I'll try to be b-better so tou-sama will stop my punishment. Pinky promise."

Miwa held up her little finger and Mei through teary and puffy red eyes looked up at the optimistic smile of her littlest sister, nodding and locking her own finger with hers.

Mei didn't have the heart to tell her the truth so she chose to confirm an assumption. It wasn't their heartless father's doing, as much as she wanted to blame him for it. The bloody reign of their Mizukage was, the constant wars, the fact that Kiri had debts to pay that won't finish until at least twenty more years; the fact that their doctors weren't skilled enough and her father was too poor and prideful to pay medic-nin from Konoha or Iwa to help his youngest daughter.

The only thing Mei heard every day from the middle-aged man was:

 _'You have only one goal girl: To take the hat of the Mizukage. Rule one day over Kiri and end our misery. Until that day comes, don't expect anything from me. '_

Everything he said to her sisters was the same but the worst of all, he treated Miwa. The littlest one. The one that needed love and protection the most from all of them.

 _The life of shinobi is cruel but in Kiri is a quest for survival._ Mei thought bitterly, throwing one of her kunai a little more forcefully that necessary that ended up missing the bull's eye. She huffed but didn't stand up from her position on the ground to retrieve it. She didn't mean to hit correctly anyways.

But she did come out to launch one after another at tree barks because it was easier to hit wood than to allow madness and anger cloud her judgement. Mei pretended that the lifeless targets were her father and other people who wronged her and her sisters, vowing on a stormy afternoon at the young age of only eleven that she will change Kiri.

Even if she died while doing so.

 **A/N: Short, I know but it just had to be like this. The chapters to follow will be longer. This story will differ from canon and it will mainly focus on Mei and my OC's (Miwa's) lives that will intertwine at some point with some of our favourite Leaf shinobi. One thing, at this point because of her sickness, Miwa can't remember her past life.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"It's spring now_."

Her sister told her one morning when the sun rays were scratching the window. It was so rare to see the sun among all the stormy clouds and mist that heavily lay around their village. She smiled then, because she loved spring the most from all seasons. Kiri even looked beautiful that time of the year and for a while, Miwa could pretend their village, their country was untainted by blood and cruelty.

"Can I go outside nee-san? Pleaseee." she pleaded, determined to get an affirmative answer this time around and perhaps Mei would have believed that it wouldn't hurt to allow her a few minutes of fresh air until her body betrayed her and she coughed violently.

"You know you can't, imouto. Not yet but I promise that as soon as you are healed, you and I will go out as much as you like, provided that the weather will be warm like this one."

Maybe Miwa would have believed her once but years were passing by and she was only getting smarter. Some things were as clear as day now, even without anyone explaining her sickness and situation.

She wasn't getting anywhere. Nor worse, nor better.

And she hated knowing that she was stuck as a constant. If she were to be getting worse, at least she would...die and go up to that nice place her nannies told her that her kaa-san had gone to.

But she wasn't getting worse and she wasn't getting better, not really.

"Was it like this for you too, nee-san?"

Truthfully, she doesn't know why she bothers asking something that she already knows but maybe, just maybe, there will be something that will let her know she isn't a failure.

The question makes Mei freeze and in an attempt to hide how shocked and troubled she was feeling, she stood up from the edge of her sister's bed, occupying herself with drawing some flowers on the corner of a wall.

"No. The aftereffects of possessing two kekkei genkai like ours ended in two months for me."

She wished she could have lied or avoided to answer the question but she, unlike the rest, wasn't blind. She knew they could only keep the youngest Terumi in the dark for so long.

Her littlest sister deserved better than that.

"What about my other sisters?"

Mei couldn't bring herself to look at Miwa, hearing the hope in her voice was enough to make her feel horrible. Seeing a crushed expression replace the bright optimistic smile that she usually wore on her face would only deepen her sadness.

"Haruka and Haruki got better after six months and Maki after a year."

Silence and then—

"I'm never getting better, am I?" the voice was quiet, filled with regret and void of hope but accepting and it was that acceptance that bothered Mei the most who turned around and hugged the child, but she didn't cry again.

"Don't you ever lose hope. Only because we healed sooner that doesn't make you weak or without chance of recovery."

But Miwa wasn't prior to listening to assurances and wishful thinking anymore. "What are the doctors saying?"

Mei's features hardened at the question, a frown plastered on her forehead that made her seem so much older than twelve.

"It doesn't matter what they are saying imouto. You will get better. I won't allow anything to happen to you, understand me?"

A sigh went past the little girl's pale and lifeless lips, who nodded even if she wasn't convinced. "What is tou-sama saying about this?"

 _Nothing_. Mei thought, tightening one of her fists in anger. It was beyond her understanding, how a parent could care so little about their children.

 _Just because he has 4 more daughters that doesn't mean it's acceptable to ignore his fifth one._

Miwa took her silence as a big and fat no, wiping a tear away from her cheek. "I understand."

As long as she had Mei, Haruka, Haruki, Maki, and her uncle, she decided that she could live with her father ignoring her.

"Mei-chan, your father had requested your presence in the backyard."

She watched her older sister narrow her eyes furiously but when she spoke, it was with the kind of calmness that sounded more dangerous than outright rage.

"And why is that?"

Out from all of them, Mei was the diplomat and Miwa was sure that it wasn't just because she was the oldest.

"Mei...it wouldn't be wise to question your father. He raised you. You owe him that much. Obedience." the woman with long blonde hair in her twenties snarled and revealed what a monster she was only with them but never with their tou-sama.

 _I wish mom was here_. Miwa couldn't help but think, barely able to hide her dislike for their step mother.

"I will return later imouto. Rest and eat something." Mei eventually said, leaving a kiss on her little sister's forehead before walking out of the room, not even sparing the blonde woman a glance.

 _Ignore her. Act like she isn't even around._

It was what she repeated to herself every single day, what she told her sisters to think about. They didn't want to make their father angrier than he already was by insulting or mistreating his new wife.

 _Never mind how_ _ **she**_ _treats us._

When she reached the backyard, she was immediately aware that something serious was going on. It was a nagging feeling at the back of her neck and she had spent enough time around her father to know what his facial expressions meant. This one screamed something bad. For who? Mei didn't know yet but it certainly wasn't going to be for the shallow young woman that attached herself to his arm.

Her green eyes narrowed in confusion when she spotted her other sisters and relatives of their clan.

"This is a family meeting to discuss something important." Saburo Terumi spoke with that booming intimidating voice of his that demanded respect.

 _Respect that he doesn't deserve_.

"It's not a family meeting if all the members aren't present." Mei retorted, once again surprised at how little her father thought about Miwa.

"Miwa is far too young to attend." was Saburo's excuse for which she already had a comeback prepared.

"Since I was four, you had me attend those."

Some of their clan members, the younger ones mostly nodded their heads and in return, Mei bowed her head in gratitude. Fact which didn't go unnoticed by Saburo who was reminded of the conversation that he had with his brother a few full moons ago.

 _ **Flashback;**_

 _"Mei will make a fine clan leader one day, brother."_

 _"Her goal does not lay within the clan, Yoshio. She will take the hat of the Mizukage soon enough."_

 _"Is that her dream, or yours Saburo?"_

 _"You've always been a fool. Dreamers don't live long in Kiri."_

 _His brother raised an eyebrow, looking amused. "Then you are contradicting yourself nii-san. I'm thirty-one and still here. What does that make me then?"_

 _"You are too stubborn to die." Saburo replied with a scowl, knowing that he got outsmarted._

 _"And leave you and my nieces alone? Don't even think about it." he smiled genuinely before his face turned grim. "On a more serious note brother, Mei has already got some of the clan's support. The title of heiress is also hers. Either way, no matter what she chooses to do, I know I will support her. As should you. When was the last time your children got something else other than cold treatment and orders?"_

 _"It's not your business how I raise my children and you will address me with respect, Yoshio. Brothers or not, you answer to me just like the other clan members do."_

 _"What has become of you. Mayu-chan wouldn't have allowed it. At least out of respect for her, treat your children right or you will wake-up one day, old and alone, brother."_

 _"Like you did?" Saburo provoked but as always, Yoshio didn't take the bait but looked sadly at the glowing summer moon._

 _"Firstly, I'm not old yet but yeah. The difference is that you had everything and you chose to throw it away. Did you even love Mayu or was it just duty, our father's orders, the clan?"_

 _"You loved her enough for me as well." He replied bitterly before he signalled to his brother to get out of his sight._

 _Because when the truth hurts too much, people choose to cast it aside._

Saburo was jarred out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. He looked at the woman who never managed to fill out the void in his heart before he turned to face his clan members.

"Believe me, Mei...it's better for Miwa not to hear...or see this." he spoke and made a gesture with his hand. Two men stepped forward, carrying a wooden box. They placed it down and Saburo stepped ahead, his heart heavy with guilt.

"One of our own got killed, by Iwa shinobi, while he was following my orders. This is what they sent back to us." The leader said and opened the box. Several clan members gasped in shock while his daughters covered their mouths with their hands as tears poured from their eyes.

Mei's eyes widened in shock and she looked away, not being able to stand the sight of her uncle's head laying in a box.

"My brother chose to try and rescue the children that were being held hostages, ignoring my orders to return after stealing a scroll that contains Iwa's most valuable secrets. He deserved a better death but we shall give him a proper funeral. As for you, let this be a lesson. The mission always comes first. Our foes don't have any mercy for us and in return, neither should you have for them. Don't think that we are giving up. That scroll will be ours. I'll be waiting for the best of you in my office to carry out the mission."

She listened to her father's speech, hesitantly bringing her eyes to glance in his direction. She expected to detect some emotion in his voice, some regret, some anger but she found none. His eyes didn't betray him either; they were as cold and unfeeling as ice.

 _Even now, all he can do is bark orders?_

Mei wished his head would be the one in the box, not her uncle's. The one person who made her days better, who had been more of a father to her and Miwa than Saburo ever was. Life in Kiri was cruel but she had never thought it would be this unfair.

So that day, Mei made another vow.

 _The Iwa shinobi will be wishing that Kiri had never been founded._


	3. Chapter 3

_"This is madness! At least allow me to go with her."_

She had never heard her oldest sister raise her voice before and the sound was disturbing to her ears. It only depended her curiosity however, so she inched closer to the door, pressing one of her ears against it.

 _"We have discussed this before. Haruka will go alone. Not with you, not with the others. Her silent killer technique makes her perfect for the mission."_

Her tou-sama, the ever image of aloofness spoke calmly but with a dangerous edge to his words. What kind of mission were they talking about?

 _"She is barely 10 years old! You will be sending her to her own death! Uncle died while trying to obtain that scroll and he was an experienced shinobi!"_

Death. Uncle Yoshio...died? No, it wasn't possible. He was too strong and kind to die. She must have misunderstood. He was away on a long mission but he will come home as soon as he finishes it and they will train together. He will be proud of her because she was finally starting to heal.

 _"My brother was nothing but a fool! Your sister Haruka is ruthless and that's what makes her the perfect shinobi. You will be the Mizukage one day and that entails staying alive. Your arguments are useless child and a waste of my time. My word will always be final!"_

Miwa's eyes widened and tears started to roll down her cheeks. So, it was true. Her uncle was dead and apparently her sister Haruka was heading in the same direction. She held back a sob, struggling to cry, and mourn silently so they wouldn't know she was listening.

 _"You killed uncle Yoshio, you destroyed Miwa's chance at happiness, you crushed Haruka's innocence and you did Kami-sama knows what else to Haruki and Maki! Y-you...even killed mother! How can you live with yourself?!"_

Slap.

 _"Your mother was sick after giving birth to Miwa so don't you dare blame her death on me! Yoshio didn't respect my orders and as a consequence, he failed the mission and was murdered. This is the shinobi world, Mei and unless you are ruthless and strong, you don't survive_."

Her tou-sama...did not, he couldn't have... Summoning her courage, Miwa stepped away from the shadows, looking at the two of them. The tension was so thick that a kunai could slice through. She noticed that her sister was holding her cheek.

It was all the confirmation she needed. Tightening her little fists, she ran inside the room, stopping by Mei's side but keeping her blue eyes glued on her father. "Y-you...are wrong and I w-will prove it to you one day! I thought I would never get better but look! I can walk and I'm not puking anymore! Y-you...said I was a failure but nobody is a failure! Who are you to decide what we can or can't do?! Kaa-san and uncle always encouraged us to do our best and if-if that isn't enough...then you are the problem!

Mei's eyes widened in shock, looking down at her little ball of sunshine with pride and joy. She...ran into the room and she said she wasn't sick anymore. Her happiness, however, didn't last long and years of harsh training sharpened her reflexes so she was in front of Miwa in a second, holding out her kunai against her father who in a fit of rage at being disrespected by not one, but two of his daughters, would have hit her too.

Mei wasn't going to have any of that. Nothing was going to hurt her sister again. Not now, when she was recovering and when the sun seemed to be shinning in her life again after so many storms. "You lay one hand on her and I won't become the Mizukage. Too long we have lived in YOUR shadow and I've had it! I won't lose any more people because of your selfishness."

Turning to look down at Miwa, she placed a hand on her back and gently started to guide her out of the room, wordlessly, sparing her father one last icy glare before they reached her own room.

"Nee-san...what are we going to do? Tou-sama is really angry."

Mei pursed her lips in thought before she blew out a sigh. "I know what we won't do. Right now, father is dependent on us Miwa and he knows it. We, his daughters, are his only strength. Not the clan and not his new wife. However, we can't keep living like this. We can't allow Haruka to go alone into Iwa territory either..." she mused out loud.

"Oh, I know! The clan likes you Mei-nee-san! Maybe they will listen to you if you talk." Miwa suggested with hope in her voice.

"It could work, I suppose but the old geezers will be harder to convince. I would need proof that I'd make a better clan head..." she paused, a sudden idea forming in her head. It was risky but it might be their only chance at freedom.

"Maybe they will agree if they see I'm recovering? I will start training as a ninja in no time!"

Mei couldn't help but smile, stroking her hair and nodding. "It could only be a plus for us but, it's not enough imouto. I know what I must do but I will need your help. So, are we a team?"

"Always nee-san! Always a team!"

"Alright then. This is what we will do..."

Night has fallen over Kiri and the mist was a perfect shield for what she was about to do. Mei was nervous beyond belief but she pushed her doubts and worries away; it wouldn't do any good to be insecure and distracted before she begins her journey.

"This is a bad idea." Haruki said, shaking her head negatively.

"Father will be angry if he finds out you left to accomplish the mission alone." Haruka continued, arms crossed over her chest.

"That's why he won't find out." Miwa added with a determined expression marring her face. "We will make sure tou-sama won't know a thing."

"Mah, how long will it take to take that scroll?" Maki asked with a yawn, rubbing her eyes.

Mei smiled slightly. She had expected those reactions. They were all so different and that was the beauty of it. "I have to cross the sea, pass through Sound and Waterfall. Taking the scroll will take about 15 seconds. The journey will be long." and filled with danger and all kind of threats is what she didn't say.

"So, a month then, give or take a few days." Haruka concluded in a sceptical manner, not liking the fact that she wasn't going.

"A month? That's so long Mei-nee. Will we even be capable of fooling everyone for so long?" Haruki asked as she nervously started to bite on her nails.

Haruka slapped her twin sister's hand to stop that ungraceful habit of hers, scoffing. "Henge and clones will do the trick."

"Not if father asks Mei to spar and it would be unusual if she stops training all of a sudden." Maki added, looking with longing at her bed. She just wanted to close her eyes and sleep but she knew this was important.

"Haruki has the closest style of fighting to me, she could henge and do it." Mei said, placing a backpack over her shoulder and a mask over her face, so only her emerald green eyes were visible.

"Or maybe I could henge into you nee-san and pretend to be sick! I'm not fully recovered so the doctors wouldn't know the difference, right?" Miwa suggested, wanting to help in whatever way she could.

"That's also one way to go about things but you don't know any jutsu yet, much less henge." Haruka objected quite sharply while Mei threw her sister a stern look. It was not Miwa's fault that her sickness made it impossible for her to start her ninja training until now.

"I will teach her then and until she succeeds to do it, we will manage." Haruki spoke in a gentle manner, trying to subdue any conflict that would have risen.

"Thank you Haruki-nee! And don't worry! We have got your back! Just please be careful." Miwa's eyes brimmed with tears as she hugged Mei tightly, even dragging her other sisters into the hug.

"I will." and with one last wave and an assuring smile, Mei climbed out the window and disappeared into the night.

 _Kaa-san, uncle, please watch over them._

 **A/N: The next chapter will solely focus on Mei's journey and mission. She will cross paths with a Leaf shinobi. That's a hint that I can give and as far as the characters' ages go, I will change the ones from canon to fit the story and future shipping purposes.**


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't the first time that she left Kiri but all those outside trips were made when she was far too little to remember, under the watchful eyes of her father and uncle. She could only recall her curious past self and two particular very different points of view.

 _"Those villages, they are all doing better than ours. Why?"_

 _"Kami-sama had punished Kiri, Mei-chan. For our constant blood baths and hate towards the other nations."_

Her uncle had been a religious person and she had taken his words to heart. Only doing good, never bad mouthing anyone. Helping the elderly and the poor, even if they weren't that better with money themselves. But in the years to pass, her faith resolved to nothing but a prayer in her thoughts, that was more habit now than anything else. She would also visit a shrine once every full moon because despite knowing that religion was nothing more than words and stories invented by people...she wanted to believe differently. She _wanted_ to believe that there is someone who watches over and that will have mercy upon them eventually.

 _"Stop filling her head with these foolish beliefs of yours Yoshio. Kami doesn't exist. Kiri used to be magnificent once, Mei. Shining with life and good shinobi. The reason why everything crumbled is because of the Fourth Mizukage. He left us to root, he made Kiri be neck deep in debts. I don't believe in God; my faith lays with our people."_

 _"Just they watch! I will make sure Kiri will become one of the brightest stars again! Songs will be written and people will stare in wonder at the beauty of our village. Our shinobi will be respected!"_

 _"How do you plan to do all of this, Mei-chan?" her uncle questioned._

 _"Uh...I didn't think that far, I guess..."_

 _The two men laughed, ruffling her red hair._

 _"You can do all of that and more if you become the Mizukage." Saburo, her father added._

 _She had tightened her fists in determination, nodding her head. "I will. From this day forward, every action I make will be meant to take me one step closer. Because-because, that is my dream!"_

That was long ago. Before her mother died and before her father became this ruthless heartless man. Back when, even though things looked bad, for her, they were good.

 _Back then, we at least stood united as family and not scattered or dead._

Her father was right about something though. Faith in Kami-sama isn't enough. You have to get up and fight for what you want. Before you believe in anyone and anything else, you have to believe in yourself. She could fool herself, sometimes. When she ate from a ramen stand late at night, or when she laid in the cabin of the ship that she was travelling with. The peace and quiet were addictive and she could pretend during those times that she won't be meeting her death soon. That her trip to Iwa was nothing more than a vacation even when deep down she knew that it was anything but.

So, Mei allowed herself to think that way, until the moment her feet crossed the border between Waterfall and Earth Country. _From now on...anything can happen but the common point has to remain strong: That scroll will reach Kiri and preferably, so will I._

Sensing no chakra signatures nearby, she picked up her pace. Time was of essence. The longer her mission lasted, the more chances of her father and the council finding out about her disappearance there were. _I wonder, how are Miwa and the others doing?_

…

"How long has it been since Mei-nee-san left, Haruka-nee?"

"Fourteen days Miwa and she won't be returning any time soon."

"I know, you said that her mission will last for a month, right?"

"Hai. Anyways, don't you have training to do?" Haruka questioned, quite sharply but it didn't bother Miwa in the slightest. Each of her sisters had a different persona. Someone had to be the cold and strict one.

"Ano...I've learned Henge and the clone jutsu!" she exclaimed, feeling proud of herself. When her older sister gave her an unimpressed glance, her joy dropped a few levels.

Haruka sighed, she would have thought that by now seeing Miwa sad wouldn't affect her.

 _Blood can't become water, ne, Mei?_

"We live during rough times, Miwa, that's why I insist so much with your training. You learned the basics, good but not enough. Tell Haruki to show you tree and water walking."

"Yosh! I won't disappoint you, Haruka-nee."

 _You could never be a disappointment to anyone. If only father could see that as well._

Wanting a moment to herself was a useless wish because just after her youngest sister left, a servant quickly ran to her side.

"Haruka-sama."

She threw a glance at the young boy who bowed respectfully before she raised an elegant eyebrow. "Go on. Speak."

"Saburo-sama has called for your presence."

She willed herself not to freeze, squeezing the edge of the koi pond that she was standing on.

 _Had he seen through our deceit?_

"Only for mine?"

"Hai."

 _That means he didn't._

"Then let's not keep him waiting." She was not going to tremble in fear and she was not going to show any weakness. That was something that she learned long ago when dealing with her father.

Upon entering inside the room, Haruka inclined her head slightly, greeting the older man before she sat down on the mattress in front of him.

"I trust that you are aware of our conflicts with Iwagakure." he eventually spoke, watching her facial expressions carefully.

"Yes father."

"I've considered to make you Yoshio's replacement but your sister, Mei, had quite a few objections regarding the issue. She said you are too young and unexperienced."

Haruka fought the urge to clench the material of her kimono. _Calm. Cold. Aloof. Like a doll with no expression._ Even though she knew Mei's intentions had been well placed, she couldn't help but feel angry. True, she was young but she was no pushover.

"You don't agree with her point of view."

It wasn't a question. But a fact. She could read it on his face. They were so alike that at times she was jealous of her sisters who took after their kind and gentle mother. But there were also times when she felt pride swell in her chest every time someone commented on her resemblance to him. People were grey, she had learned and her father was no different. Despite his faults, he was a strong leader, standing tall and proud like a mountain. _Unbeatable. A force to be reckoned with._ And most importantly, he was always willing to put Kiri's best interests ahead of his or theirs.

"No, I don't. I trained and raised you better than that."

Out of all of them, as conceited as that might seem, Haruka knew she was Saburo's favourite. The death of their mother hit him hard and she was the one who resembled her the least which made it less painful for him to stand beside. She also knew her father was thankful for her resolve of steel. If she was like him, that meant that she was not going to die like Mayu and Yoshio who were too kind and innocent for the shinobi world.

"You did." she agreed because it was the truth.

 _"Was this your first killing, daughter?"_

 _"Hai tou-sama."_

 _"Do you regret it?"_

 _"He was going to kill Maki, why would I regret it?"_

 _"It will get better with time. Cry now, if you feel like doing so but remember Haruka, don't spill tears for your enemies, but for their loved ones and for what could have happened if you didn't stop the threat."_

 _"Killing one person isn't going to suffice, right? When will I ever stop?"_

 _"The day your life ends. That's the only time. Shinobi live by a simple rule. Kill or be killed. There is no time for mercy or hesitation, do you understand?"_

 _"No but I will cut anybody who wishes my sisters harm. No regrets."_

 _"Aa. Be their protector Haruka. Their eyes, their ears, their limbs because they won't always see the danger coming."_

 _"But I will."_

 _"You will and unlike them, you will strike with no remorse."_

"Do you accept the mission to Iwa?"

"No. You named me protector that day after I had my first kill. I go wherever my sisters go and I stay wherever they are. Don't step over your own teachings father."

 _Family, whatever is left of it, is more important than my pride. I have a role to fulfil and I won't ever break my oath._

 _Mei, I'm leaving the revenge of our uncle in your hands._


	5. Chapter 5

Mei was running. That seemed to be the only thing she had been doing lately. Her pride would taunt her often, saying how it was the move of a coward but common sense would be quick to whisper that being vigilant, careful, was the wisest course of action.

 _This is not a suicide mission. Not when my little sisters are waiting for me to return._

She told herself, abruptly coming to a stop. The sound of two people arguing echoed all around the forest. Well, more like only one of them was yelling. She crunched down, hiding behind a large bush. _Are these two not aware that we are at war? A little more stealth and composure are crucial._

Nevertheless, curiosity got the best of her and she stood still, listening.

"That's just an assumption! And for that you are willing to simply abandon a comrade who's been through life and death situations with you?!"

"That was Rin's duty."

Mei watched as the dark-haired shinobi punched the grey-haired one who said it.

"I don't like you after all!"

"I don't care. I'm the captain. You will _obey_ me. Obito, you are not strong. That is why I was chosen as captain of this team."

"Then why won't you try to save Rin?!"

"If you give in to your emotions even for a moment and fail your mission, you will regret it later. That is why our code of conduct forbids any feelings."

"Rin was concerned about your well-being. That's why she gave you that med-kit. She even sewed a protective amulet inside it!"

"The Medic System and Medical Ninjutsu are superb systems designed to increase the success rate of our missions. Something like emotions is useless."

"Are you serious...?"

"Yeah... I am."

 _Well, at least Obito has gotten calmer now._

"Forget it. You and I have been like oil and water from the start. I'm going to rescue Rin! Sure, in the world of ninja those who break the rules and regulations are regarded as scum but those who abandon their comrades are even worse than scum! I'm going to be trash anyway so I might as well break the rules."

She was sure she'd never forget these words nor the person who said them. The redheaded Terumi looked on sadly as the two different teammates parted ways. She knew it was not her business to meddle. She had a mission to carry out herself.

And yet...

 _Father would be quick to judge me, say how there is no room for compassion when faced with people who do not belong to your village._

Mei found that she didn't care. She was nothing like Saburo, nor will she ever be. Coming out of her hiding spot, she took the left. Obito had already made up his mind, it was the other one who needed persuading.

As she was walking, following his footsteps, she was stopped by the kunai against her throat.

 _Direct approach, huh?_

"I thought I sensed another presence earlier." he mumbled in a neutral voice.

"Logic would also tell you that if I wanted to attack, I would have done so already." she said calmly, revealing herself to be a water clone.

The real Mei stepped from behind a tree. Now that she was standing right in front of him, she took her time, taking in his features. The silver hair defying gravity, the visible, black, neutral eye as dark and empty as a bottomless pit, the scar, no doubt a fresh one.

"Not unless you had an ulterior motive that needed to be taken care of first."

Mei truly felt pity for him. What had the world come to? Children turned into emotionless tools? Was that the glory and honour of the shinobi?

 _When I become Mizukage, no shinobi of mine will have that haunted look in their eyes._

She silently promised to herself, before raising her hands, a gesture of peace. "I am not involved in this war, not directly, at the very least. I have a mission that doesn't involve killing unless necessary."

That seemed to have sparked his attention. "What mission?" he demanded coolly.

"Other than the fact that I plan to steal something very important, I cannot tell you more." she answered, hoping to gain some temporary trust.

It was then she noticed the symbol on his forehead protector. A leaf. He was a Konoha ninja. Not that it mattered. While far less officially than Kiri, their past and present had, without doubt, their own stains and black sheep too.

"Fair enough. Why have you been following me?"

 _What am I supposed to say now? Would he even believe that I want to help?_

"To merely give you a piece of advice." Mei paused, voice even and determined, her eyes bravely meeting his. "No amount of rules respecting will give your conscience peace if you let her die. And a shinobi with his mind torn apart by guilt is as good as a broken leaf. Still intact but no longer of use."

If it was only reason and logic that he was going to listen to, then this was what she was going to give him although she hoped his friend's words will eventually reach him far better than hers.

When it was clear to her that he was not going to grace her with a response, Mei left as quickly as she came. She had fooled around for too long and she needed to reach the Iwa headquarters before nightfall.

Because she had faith, but not in gods, not anymore, she silently prayed for the two boys and the girl, addressing the dead instead.

 _I know it is not my place to say, but Lord Shodaime, Lord Nidaime of Konoha, please watch over them, over the future generation._

Mei hoped what she did was going to be enough. Clearing her mind of all other thoughts but one, she continued her journey.

...

Miwa hated rain. It was proof of their shameful past and even more shameful present, of blood tainted walls that needed purification, of corpses, of death. The sky cried for Kiri just like it did for Ame, less, but just enough that it was painful.

Living in such a village was painful but she had faith, faith in her sisters that one day everything will seem like nothing but a bad dream that could no longer harm them. And for that, she was willing to look past all the ugliness and the cruel, harsh reality she was faced with every morning upon waking. For that, she was never going to cease fighting.

For that, she had hope.

Getting ready for another day of training, she walked out of the room and outside, towards the forest only to stop at the sound of people arguing nearby.

She had been taught not to eavesdrop and knew it wasn't the cordial thing to do but all was fair in love and war and although people around her were careful of what they said, she felt it. War had an overwhelming presence like nothing else and she had read enough books while being sick to know what it was supposed to feel like.

Simply put, it smelled like danger but with a promise. Kiri always smelled of approaching doom but it was different this time.

She crouched down behind a large bush and listened.

"You have to poison him right now."

"No, it's too soon. I don't think he trusts me yet."

"What do you mean he doesn't trust you yet? You are his wife, aren't you?"

"Saburo never forgot _her,_ Tenji. Get that through your tick skull."

"You will find a way. However, he isn't our only problem. His girls are too, Mei especially so."

"Why though? They are children. Annoying brats, but still children."

"Are you getting soft, Yui? You know as well as I do that Mei is a threat to our cause. The girl can hardly be considered a kid. She must already be jonin level."

"Then should we also fear the pair of twins?"

"Haruki seems more fit for a political marriage than combat although appearances can be deceiving. Haruka is my main concern after Mei. She is, if Saburo is to be believed, the perfect assassin."

"Alright but for Kami' sake, don't tell me we also have to get rid of the little ones."

"You really are developing mother instincts. Who would have thought." the man paused, chuckling. "Well, Maki seems the least interested in the shinobi lifestyle but she has got a good brain on her shoulders. She beat me and several people at shogi. Strong or not yet, she must die. I don't want any surprises. Miwa isn't a problem, you are right but I don't like to leave behind unfinished business."

"Tenji, you can't be serious. The poor girl has just recovered from years of illness, still recovering. She can't even harm a fly."

"Today, that's true. But what about in a month, in a year? Leave one wolf alive..."

The blonde woman slapped him. "Get over yourself and cease being paranoid. We are not the sheep here. If anything, they are."

He laughed, mocking. "If you think that, then you are far too gone in your ignorant bubble. Power is where people think it is and right now? They trust in Saburo. After he is gone, they will look at the next in line and that's neither you, nor me. The girls are powerful, simply because of the blood in their veins. Name one shinobi with two bloodline limits alive, I will wait. One is rare, but two and present in all five daughters?"

The silence that settled in was louder and said more than any vocal response.

"Had you succeeded in giving Saburo a son, his claim as heir would have been stronger than even Mei's and we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. Or worse, striking a deal with Iwa."

Yui placed her hands over her mouth, beyond shocked. "You...tell me you were not that stupid to do such a thing!"

He clenched his fists, screaming in rage. " _We are living in desperate times so don't you dare question my decisions!"_

She didn't seem to be scared by him in the slightest. If anything, she feared far more for their future, for Kiri's than for her life. "You just doomed our nation Tenji! Desperate or not..."

"Iwa will not only ensure I get to take the seat of the Mizukage and put you as the Terumi clan head but will also take care of Kiri's debts." He cut her off, laughing in triumph that wasn't even close to his reach yet.

"Fool! There will be no more Hidden Village in the Mist after they are done with us! If they don't raze Kiri to the ground, then they will use us in whichever way they please." the woman paused, close to hysterical. "We were not born to be pawns, you hear me?! After Yagura's reign, I made a vow that never again shall Kiri know hunger, poverty, helplessness, despair. I do not care which way you chose to do it, but call the deal off."

The man shook his head in disbelief. "The audacity you have to speak to me in such a manner." he paused, inching closer to the woman before wrapping his hands around her throat, holding tightly as if he was having a debate with himself whether to strangle her or not. "Even if I wanted to do that, I can't Yui. A deal is a deal. You know how stiff and rock-like is old man Tsuchikage. Once he puts his mind to something..." he trailed off, before releasing her neck.

He looked down at her with hard eyes. "You have a duty to fulfil and it's not up for debate. Have I made myself clear enough?"

The woman, for all her grace and dignified posture, spat on the ground then spoke through gritted teeth. "Crystal."

Miwa waited until the man left her sight before collapsing with her back against a tree, too shocked by the things she had just heard to move.

 _What am I supposed to do now? Even if I tell tou-sama...it's too late if Iwa already got involved. Unless Mei-nee-san arrives with the scroll and we gain the upper hand..._

A female voice, the voice of her step mother to be more exact, put a stop to the panic she felt for the time being. "I never took you for the type to eavesdrop, Miwa-chan."

She froze, wondering if running would get her far and safe or if she should just try her luck and put her training to good use. In the end, she realized the basic jutsu Haruki-nee taught her weren't going to be enough against a kunoichi of Yui's calibre.

 _If only I had half of Maki-nee-chan's intelligence..._

Sometimes a clever brain was worth more than a strong body. Unfortunately, she had none of the two.

Then it struck her...

"Did you know I was listening the entire time?" she asked, standing up from the grass and peaking around the tree. The gentle smile she gave her was scary. She didn't know her step mother was capable of doing that.

"I am a sensory-type meaning little to no chakra signatures can get past my radar. The one of an unexperienced little girl was easy to spot."

"I tried hiding it."

"I have no doubt that you did."

Miwa bit her lip, suddenly feeling more confused than afraid. There was something she didn't get.

"You knew...and you didn't tell him." she paused, arms crossed over her chest and keeping a suspicious look going on with her eyes, just like she had seen adults do many times before. "Why?"

Yui was more than impressed with the girl's speed of deduction and the mere fact that she hadn't started crying yet, despite what she had heard, spoke volumes of how Kiri bred soldiers, not cry-babies.

"I was going to but then I found out what he had done and realized something I have been too blind to see before."

Miwa titled her head to the side, her curiosity showing more. "Which is?"

Her step mother looked right in her eyes and spoke with all the sincerity she had ever heard someone express before. "That you and your sisters are our only hope."

 **A/N: Hey there! Somehow, I have found the inspiration to write another chapter for this story. Shocker, right? Truth be told, the reason for my lack of updating was insecurity and confusion. I had no idea in which direction I wanted things to go. None of the ideas that I had seemed to click and I really wanted to give you guys something worth reading about. I can only hope I've succeeded doing so with this. Should I receive positive feedback, I will start updating again, at a fast pace since I know what I want to do now with the characters and the plot (the big picture is there, at least) and I will leave the details to the flow and the romantic pairings (although there is still some way to go until we reach such a point) to your heart's desire. Also, I've seen somebody ask whether Miwa will become aware that she had lived a life before this one and remember the Naruto plot that she had watched, etc.**

 **I don't usually like to give spoilers but yes, she definitely will. It's crucial for the story. Overall, I can't wait to hear your opinions!**

 **Until next time...**


	6. Chapter 6

"No. _We can't trust her_." Haruka snapped, voice firm and resolute. "Do you really expect me to believe that our step mother has turned over a new leaf, Miwa?"

She had known this wasn't going to be easy. When had it ever been for people like her? Life was a difficult ride but one worth all the struggle nevertheless. Maybe that's why she is trying to do the impossible: convince her sisters Yui was worth their trust. "I know what I have heard." she clenched her small fists, looking up, sure of what she is saying.

"We'd be taking a great risk. With Mei-nee-san gone, I am supposed to protect you." _Can't they understand that?_ Haruka thought, visibly troubled but standing her ground.

"We are not defenceless ourselves, sister. Besides, what other choice do we have? Wait until Iwa takes the role of a butcher and erases Kirigakure from history?" Haruki, her twin, always the mediator, spoke-up, forehead creased into a frown. She didn't like Yui any more than any of them did but right now, they needed all the help they could get.

"She is a spineless traitor. What makes you think she won't stab us in the back after we are no longer of use?" Haruka retorted. What they needed were loyal men, not a pathetic excuse of a kunoichi who had plotted to kill them and their father.

"We kill her first."

Miwa's eyes widened in shock and a glance at the twins told her they weren't expecting the first thing to come out of Maki's mouth to be something like that either.

She had always been the logical one.

Then she mentally chuckled. _Right, logical, not necessarily compassionate._

"Maki..." she began, still having a hard time wrapping her mind around the thought of her willingly being the cause of somebody's death. A lover of reading, gardening, and sleeping most of the time as well as having no excitement about anything shinobi related...she had firmly believed her sister was above such things.

"I've already thought about possible plans and outcomes. If my calculations are correct, Mei-nee-san should be back a few days before Iwa is supposed to strike. The scroll is our most powerful asset. We will call a bluff. About how we sent the stolen intel to the other hidden villages and how only _we_ can send word for the messengers to return without having arrived at their destinations. We let the Tsuchikage know that if Kiri falls, Iwa will soon follow. He won't stand a chance against the combined forces of Konoha, Kumo and Suna." Maki explained her battle tactic, a sudden glint in her eyes that promised victory.

 _The enemy of my enemy is my friend, huh?_

Miwa liked the plan, she really did but there was still something they haven't decided yet. "Alright nee-san, but where does our step-mother fit in all of this?"

"We don't have to kill her, Maki-chan. People make mistakes sometimes. Let's give her the benefit of the doubt. She could have told Tenji about Miwa eavesdropping but she didn't." Haruki reasoned, hoping to amend the situation. She didn't want her little sister to have blood on her hands. At least, not so soon. Oh, she knew such luxury was impossible to afford if you lived in the Bloody Mist. The least she could do, was buy her _and_ Miwa more time.

The Terumi genius blew a tired sigh, arms crossed in front of her. "I don't want to but we are at war. Before you judge my conclusion, hear the premise." Maki pleaded, locking eyes with Haruka, the eldest of the twins. "Someone is needed to let Iwagakure know that we are far from a weak nation. Yui will kill Tenji and she will bring them his head. If she accepts to do it, we got proof she cares about saving Kiri more than about her own life. If she doesn't..." Maki trailed off, eyes hardening. "Then there will be two heads in the box."

Miwa couldn't help but take notice the similar pattern. They all grimaced.

 _Uncle_ _'_ _s head had been sent to us in a box._

"Either way, she won't make it out alive. They will kill her, for failing." Haruka concluded, being the first one to recover from the painful reminder. Truth be told, she envied and admired their sister's intellect. Also, it hadn't been difficult to figure out why Maki was specifically looking at her this entire time. "You want me to do it."

The silence said more than any vocal answer.

Haruka didn't mind being the executioner. It was what she was born for and she firmly believed everyone had a role to play in the grand scheme of things called 'life'. This was simply hers. "Consider it already done. Tenji-san isn't to be taken lightly and if what Miwa said is true, our step-mother can't kill him on her own."

The siblings had a strategy and the will to save their home and themselves. All they had to do now was wait for Mei's arrival.

...

"What about tou-sama?" Miwa questioned, a little hesitantly after dinner. It was almost time for them to sleep but she had to ask.

"Did you tell him?"

"No, I wanted to speak with you first."

The others nodded in agreement but it was Haruki who answered. "You thought well, Miwa-chan. Getting father involved would cause more harm than good."

"Then we agree not to mention a word?" Maki wondered, stifling a yawn with the back of her hand. The plotting she had been doing lately had tired her out. Still, she was aware the hardest part was yet to be accomplished.

"Yes." the siblings echoed in mutual understanding before one by one they retreated to their chambers.

 _Or they were supposed to._ Haruka thought, not oblivious to the chakra signature of her littlest sister. She was not a sensor...unless it came to them, of course. Spending most of her time in their presence, the alternative was kind of impossible.

"If you wish to say something Miwa, you ought to go ahead and do it."

The redhead came to a stop by her side, head bowed in slight embarrassment, murmuring a quiet apology.

She frowned slightly. "Chin up, it's alright."

The two of them walked in silence for a while before Miwa straightened herself, looking determined for a five-year-old. _Opinionated. She must have a lot to say. Something she fiercely believes in, at least._ "I know Yui-san and Tenji-san have...wronged us nee-san but they are still people, belonging to our clan, to Kiri. What kind of message would killing them send? We will never get rid of our reputation as 'The Bloody Village in the Mist'..."

 _You have kaa-san's kind heart and uncle's desire for peace, Miwa._

 _Truly admirable traits, until they take you to an early grave._

Haruka's eyes hardened with barely contained grief and anger.

 _Just like it took them._

She wasn't letting that happen, not again and would Mei have been here, she knew she'd agree with her. But since she wasn't present, not yet, this was up to her to solve. "I don't expect you to understand..." she began, eyes widening slightly when Miwa fiercely cut her off.

"Well, I do! I understand that you'd be responsible for two more deaths Haruka-nee!"

The one mentioned shut her eyes tightly because the alternative would be leaving them open and risk shedding tears and she had promised herself only to do so for family and never for the corpses she had left behind. "I stopped counting long ago."

What were two more ghosts to haunt her if that ensured Miwa and Haruki and Maki and even Mei, once she becomes Mizukage, had none?

The Executioner's Blade strapped to her side shined in the pale light of the moon and Miwa watched it, suddenly feeling dizzy. Images of a dark-haired, bandaged demon clouding her vision.

 _He has a sword like nee-san's._

Had been her last thought before she fainted.

* * *

Mei looked up at the Tsuchikage Tower with distaste. Iwagakure in general left a bad taste in her mouth. The village seemed gloomy and dare she say it, perhaps even gloomier than Kiri. Rocks upon rocks, everything built from stone. No wonder the people living there were stubborn to a fault. Whereas water was adapting, earth was hardly changeable. You either made it bloom or destroyed it. There was no middle ground, no other choice.

The memory of her uncle's head sent in a box was still vivid in her mind. It helped fuel the inner fire residing in her heart, prolong the anger in her veins. So, she clung to it fiercely, made it her resolve. Iwagakure will not be blooming. Not today.

Mei walked inside the tower after having decided to henge her appearance into a man. Muscled, but not bulky. Tall, but not overly so. She didn't want to stand out. Her mission was to infiltrate, steal and retreat, as quietly and with as little fuss as possible. Had she transformed into a woman, not only would she have attracted unwanted attention but also suspicions. Sexism defined Iwa and Kumo, among other things and she didn't feel like answering questions or being stared at.

Thus, posing as a male, frontdesk chunin was the wisest choice to gain access to the secret archives.

Despite her grudge and the overwhelming hate she felt for this nation, she was against leaving behind a trail of bodies. She had done it once, seemingly a lifetime ago and the ghosts of her innocent classmates still haunted her at night. _It was either me or them._ That's how she'd defend her dishonourable actions and carry on because the dead were dead and there was nothing she could do for them. Even this mission wasn't so much as to avenge her uncle as it was for the clan, for her sisters and for Kiri's future.

Because unlike her uncle, they had one.

" _Do for the living what you couldn't do for the dead."_

The words of her master echo in her ears, over and over again and Mei takes them and turns them into her mantra.

Entering and exiting peacefully without spilling blood had been wishful thinking from her part because while taking the scroll was a lot easier than she had expected, leaving behind prisoners from her village, scared, wounded children, the ones her uncle failed to rescue was not.

She got a kunai in the leg for her bravery _(naivety,_ her tou-sama would mock), and a head injury sure to leave a scar for her compassion ( _weakness,_ she could hear him hiss in disapproval). Her henge dropped in the meantime because for all the praise people never got tired of giving her, she was still human, trying to be an omnipotent toll in a world where the dead reigned and the living were a minority.

Then she entered the undergrounds, saw the cells, noticed the flicker of hope in their eyes when they spotted her. It was small and broken and barely there but it was hope. In the end, that's all it really mattered and she understood her uncle that day better than in her entire life.

Several Iwa-nin came bursting through the doors. However, what angered her the most wasn't their desire to have their sacred scroll returned to them (they didn't seem to realize it had been stolen yet) but the blatant refusal to let the children go.

She fought in all the ways she knew how. Hand to hand, using weapons, exploiting her kekkei genkai, putting traps and explosives, making illusions. She barred her teeth, bit and screamed war cries and forgot all the grace inherited from her mother because today she was a soldier, fighting to take her people home and nothing was too much for them, for Kiri.

" _Do for the living what you couldn't do for the dead._ "

Mei never stopped whispering her mantra. Not until the last enemy fell at her feet.

 _Like they all will._

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! So, I know this chapter was rather short but it just felt...right to end it here. Thank you all for the follows and favourites and the reviews! They made me smile! I'm happy I've managed to write something that you deem good enough to wonder and make speculations about. It's interesting to hear your theories and ideas! Even though I probably won't deny or confirm them since I like surprising people.**

 **All in all, I can't wait to hear your thoughts about this chapter!**

 **Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

In the end, it all came down to one thing, she supposed as she breathed heavily. She had saved the people Iwa had taken as prisoners...now she had to make sure it stays that way. Gaining freedom hadn't been so hard as keeping it was surely going to be.

"I want you to run as fast as you can and strike whoever comes within reach. Don't show mercy." Mei was a realist, she knew she couldn't protect all of them and that there will be casualties. During a war, that's a given. Her eyes hardened. "They won't show you any if you get caught again, I can promise you that."

They were all children. Some younger, reminding her of Miwa, some older. There was fear in their eyes, as expected but self-preservation ran deep and that's what she was counting on.

Mei gave them all the weapons she had until each one of them had at least one to defend themselves with. The men she had killed weren't going to need theirs either. "Blend in with your surroundings, if you can. Iwa shinobi have a pattern. They are strong but slow on their feet. Aim for the head, you can easily miss the heart. Don't use ninjutsu unless you don't have another choice. Remember your training. Out of the five elemental nations, as a general rule, we are the most graceful and flexible ninja. Use that to your advantage. Fight smart and conserve your energy because we have a long journey ahead."

She had Maki, one of her little sisters to thank for talking hours on end about war strategies. It helped her realize how to deal with this situation better.

Upon receiving information that the underground prison has several tunnels they could use for escaping, she directed everyone in that direction. "Do any of you know medical ninjutsu?" It was a crucial question to ask. Four hands were raised.

 _Four medic-nin for twenty-eight people. Twenty-nine, if I include myself._

Mei couldn't allow these odds to discourage her. Having four shinobi on her side who knew how to save a life was better than having none. Directing them to the back of the formation was the wisest course of action also.

"Any genjutsu specialists?"

 _Six._

It was more than she had expected since those were hard to come by. "Good, we will need your illusions to play with the enemy's mind."

She inquired next. "Who has exceptional aim? I need you to be honest with me. This is not a competition right now."

 _Two._

They were boys, looking similar to the point Mei saw Haruki and Haruka in them. Twins in nothing else but looks. "Protect our medics. They will make the difference between life and death. Can I trust you do that?"

"Hai, Mei-sama!"

She nodded pleased. "The rest of you, I'm assuming, are either silent killers, ninjutsu users or skilled at taijutsu. The former will be our trump card. With a henge, you can blend among them. Also, I want the others on the frontlines with me. Our job will be the toughest so I want you to use every bit of strength you have got, every dirty trick you know."

She smiled encouragingly. "I'm counting on you everyone!"

The redhead narrowed an eyebrow when one of the children, a boy, maybe two years older than she was, stepped in the front. What caught her interest was his covered left eye, having probably lost it in battle. It made her feel more grateful for having both of her eyes intact.

Mei's expression softened.

"Will your injury be a hindrance?"

He shook his head. "No. Quite the opposite in fact. I took this eye from a Konoha ninja. I believe you know of the Byakugan?"

Her eyes widened slightly in surprise. To think somebody was capable of such a remarkable feat... This was something she hadn't foreseen but she couldn't deny its importance.

 _Amazing._

"I've read about it, yes. The kekkei genkai of the Hyuga clan. Admirable power you must have had to take it and master it as well."

He adverted his eyes, looking slightly uncomfortable. Receiving praise from the one who saved them meant a lot. "I am also able to sense the chakra signature of the enemy from a distance." he added.

To put it simply, Mei was quite impressed...and relieved for having such a powerful ally. She couldn't help but wonder how he had gotten caught.

Then she shook her head. There was plenty of time for storytelling and asking questions later. "You shall stay right behind me then."

She had to protect him.

"Mei-sama, is it okay for you not to have any weapons?" asked a little girl, looking down at the kunai she had earlier placed in her hand.

"I won't need them." she assured her gently before her eyes hardened once more.

Her only thought was:

 _I can't fail them._

* * *

Miwa was awake, perhaps more fully awake than she had been in a long time. She had dreamed, in a weird way. There were fragments. Some were composed as if from a book she once read, some were just silly. All it took was one moment though, Haruka-nee walking inside the room to break her focus and they were gone, leaving no trace. If they were still somewhere in her head, she couldn't find them.

The youngest Terumi was left with this lonely feeling of detachment, the only proof that she ever had the dream to begin with.

 _Had I been stronger...I could have held onto these fragments, figured them out._

Instead, they slipped away from her grasp. One more reminder that she was the weakest clan member. She was used with her body acting up...now her mind was foggy too?

"Miwa, how are you feeling?"

She blinked, reminded that she was no longer alone in the room. Years of being confined to four walls, having only herself as company made it hard sometimes. "Don't worry about me Haruka-nee! I'm alright."

 _Lie. You shouldn't lie, Miwa. Not to your sisters._

Another part of her, a stronger inner voice, begged to differ though.

She watched her older sister sigh, relief in those blue eyes of hers that usually put ice itself to shame. "What's the last thing you remember?"

 _We were walking together. Arguing._

Her eyes fell on the blade attached to her sister's back and curiosity got the best of her. She asked instead. "Can I see it?"

Haruka arched an elegant eyebrow, a silent demand for an explanation. She didn't have one and hoped her older sister will overlook how suspicious her sudden interest in weaponry was. Eventually, she gave a nod of approval, pulling it out and handing it to her. "Careful, it's as heavy as it looks."

 _Understatement of the century._

Miwa grimaced as she took hold of it with both hands. The Executioner's Blade had a reputation that preceded it. And suddenly, she remembered. A little though, just some of the fragments...but it was better than nothing. _A demon with sharp teeth wielding it_. That's what she had seen. _Fighting and blood and mist and maniacal laughter. Falling snow and red, powerful eyes. The sound of birds chirping._

Did the sword use to be his? Did she have a memory that wasn't even hers?

She internally groaned. Her head hurt, again but she knew she had to get at the bottom of this. It'd drive her insane if she let it go. "Where did you get this, Haruka-nee?"

It was a new weapon in her sister's arsenal, as far as she was aware of but then again, there were still plenty things she had yet to hear about. Miwa knew her siblings were strong, all in unique ways but the extent of their power was still unknown to her.

She glanced down at the blade in her lap, almost convinced she had heard its name in a whispered rumour among her caretakers once.

"It was a gift." was the curt response she had received. Haruka was a private person by nature but she seemed very determined not to reveal more than she thought she had to.

So, in childish fashion, Miwa had chosen to ignore that aspect and demand having her curiosity satisfied. "I want to know the story behind it! Please nee-san." she pouted, hoping against hope that it will work.

Haruka was quiet for a long time but she knew enough not to persist. Whatever succeeded to convince her however, the redhead wasn't entirely sure but her reasons must have gone deeper than her adorableness.

"Have you heard of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen?"

"Of course!"

"Mangetsu Hozuki and I crossed paths. His skills with a blade were unrivalled, I couldn't compare."

Miwa's mind drew a sudden blank. Her sister lost? _Haruka_ lost?

 _Kami, am I still dreaming?_

In her mind, the dignified, stern brunette had always seemed invincible. Untouchable. Incapable of losing.

Her nee-san never lost.

"He defeated me on equal grounds and, unlike most swordsmen, he had been humble, giving me The Executioner's Blade and going as far as to say that had it been a win or death match...my two kekkai genkai would have ensured his defeat."

Miwa was at loss of what to say. Could this boy Haruka was talking about be the same one from her dream? And if that were the case, what did that mean? For her? For them?

 _For Kiri?_

"How does Mangetsu-san look like, nee-san?" she inquired casually.

There was some strange, mellowed yet bitter look in her sister's eyes when she answered. "Too kind and honest for the world we are living in." then she whispered, more to herself, as if she was recalling their first meeting. "Like snow. He looks like snow."

 _Okay...I love you nee-san but right now you aren't making much sense._

She sighed, looking confused at the sword in her lap. A fine gift, if she said so herself. "Wait...does that make you a Swordsman too?" Firstly, that'd be cool, like...sky-rocket on the list of cool things.

Her excitement was cut short, however.

Haruka's eyes hardened. "Even if I was offered the spot...my duty is to the clan, to you and to Mei, once she becomes Mizukage."

Gone was the mellow, absent and dare she say admirative look from her sister's eyes. Ice returned, stronger and far more enduring than before.

Miwa was left to wonder why.

 _And who is that demon from my dream anyway?_

Was another question, for another time.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Another short chapter, I know but as you can see, updates come quick now and I hope it's not a problem! Thank you once more for the support! And thank you, the guest who took the time to comment! I'm glad you love the girls, I love them too, to be honest. I've reached a point where it feels as if they write themselves and I merely just move my fingers across the keyboard. So, Mei is taking the mantle of leader for the first time! What do you think? I'm excited because I think it's one good way to explain why people back her up in the future to become Mizukage after Yagura dies. I've also introduced a canon character who will play a major role in that.**

 **On the other side of the fence, we have Miwa seeing The Executioner's Blade and getting hit with a series of flashbacks from her past life. I'm not going to make it easy, however. As you can see, she only remembers the bits regarding Zabuza and Kakashi's fight, as if she had been there when it happened, and not having watched from behind a screen. As the story progresses, these flashbacks about the Naruto universe will come more and more often. I call this "trigger memory". The sword, a powerful symbol and having plenty of negative energy and blood attached to it was one of those triggers. Also, I've done some research and read that Suigetsu's brother had been able to wield all the seven swords and that he used to fight with The Executioner's Blade prior to Zabuza wielding it. This will help Haruka's character development because as I like to say, "if you affect somebody when they are young, you will be in their heart forever." True quote, that one.**

 **Overall, I can't wait to hear what you guys think about this chapter and I sincerely hope you liked reading it, short as it was.**

 **Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

Her senses were on high alert. Every colour was brighter, every noise louder, every enemy a cause to make her heart beat more fiercely still. Was this how war felt like? She hadn't known since Saburo had refused to let her or her siblings fight in it. He had done his best to hide their strength from Yagura. A direct order from the Mizukage couldn't have been ignored, so they have kept a low profile.

From a realistic point of view, Mei knew the Tsuchikage couldn't risk sending too many of his shinobi after them. War was usually fought on neutral grounds, like Amegakure, not in one of the main five hidden villages. Besides, it was clear as day that their purpose was not to harm any of the civilians. They wanted outside the village, outside the damn country, not further inside and because wars were won with manpower, Iwagakure had few shinobi around that they could afford losing. They still had to protect their home from outside forces and their leader, should enemies attack.

Make no mistake though. She wasn't delusional. If she couldn't count them, that meant it was a significant number. More people than she had.

 _I expected nothing less._

However, they had a strategy, whereas the enemy did not.

"You are not fighting for Kiri today! But for yourselves! Because you want freedom and you want to get back to your families! Remember that!"

They had something worth fighting for. Iwa was following orders, but the children around her were following their heart and that, Mei believed, will make all the difference.

* * *

The battlefield lay quiet, for it was now a graveyard of the unburied. Mei knelt down in front of the little girl that only two hours before asked her if she will manage without any weapons. Her fragile body hadn't been meant for war, for bloodshed. _She could have been Miwa._ Taking hold of her hand, cold and pale, she clutched it. She had expected casualties and yet the knowledge hadn't prepared her for this moment as well as it should have.

Only fourteen were still alive _. Fourteen._ The others were nothing more than corpses now. Mei looked down at the little girl, closing her eyes as custom deemed it. Then she rose, looking at Ao, resignation in her voice. "They deserve a proper burial." _They deserve to return to Kiri, even if only in death_. Was what she didn't say but somehow, he understood and proceeded to seal away every one of them with the help of two others. They were all low on chakra by now.

The battle had unfolded in the forest surrounding the village and Ao knew they had to keep moving, least more troops arrive and shorten their number again. "Lady Mei, I know you think of their deaths as a personal failure..."

"I think of it as an injustice, Ao. As an injustice." she interrupted him firmly. Feeling guilty was the privilege of the good and she hadn't been that in years. Not after she had killed an entire classroom at the age of nine to graduate. "And drop the honorific. If I didn't deserve it earlier, much less does it fit me now." She wasn't his superior. If anything, ANBU was higher than jonin.

"I haven't met your uncle since I only got captured after his death but I've heard the stories. He was imprisoned with the same people he had wanted to save. In the darkness of their cells, he gave them hope. Listened to their stories, made jokes, comforted them. In return, they named him..."

"...Kiri no Tenshi." The other children, who had all known him, replied in a chorus, their eyes brimming with tears.

Mei's own widened at the raw, sincere affection and the overwhelming grief dripping from their voice. Her lips curled up into a gentle, sad smile. "The Angel of Kiri." she whispered. Silently, she agreed with their choice of words.

"Yoshio-sama fiercely believed you will do right by our village and its people and as sceptical as I might have been in the beginning, you have proved yourself today. Hence the honorific and our respect for you."

Her uncle had always been vocal about his belief in her but to voice it out loud to other people as well? Mei fought back tears, knowing she couldn't cry yet. They needed her to be the leader he believed she could be and take them home.

 _"Do for the living what you couldn't do for the dead."_

It was outstanding how easily the redheaded kunoichi got into commando mode afterwards, the ANBU agent will later reflect.

"We keep moving. Don't lower your guard. From here until we reach the border of Earth Country we must walk without stopping. I want some of you to lay traps around and Ao, you can deactivate your Byakugan for now. You can warn us about enemy-nin without it...should they survive the traps." He had told her he was a sensor type and while most ninja who hoped to spot chakra signatures must put in a lot of effort, for those who were naturals there was no such obstacle, no further strain placed on their body. It was a good thing too. Ao was the most skilled shinobi she had at the moment and his Byakugan was something to behold.

He had to stay alive.

She suddenly winced and it got everyone alarmed. It wasn't her intention to do it but there was only so much pain she could endure after she had refused healing more than once. Thinking back on those times however, Mei realized how foolish she had been. _If my wounds get infected_...

War was filled with dirt, blood, and viruses so, few people survived amputation because of it. Even fewer could remain shinobi afterwards.

"Who is the least tired among you three? Answer me honestly." One of the medic-nin died and the rest have mobilized to treat the wounded.

"I am, Mei-sama." a boy with blonde hair and green eyes spoke, confident and eager to help. Now that was unusual. Not unheard of but still surprising. The male gender was rarely recruited for the med corps, rather pushed away from them actually. _Men have more strength, Women have better chakra control. Conclusion: all men should go to the battlefield._ As a general rule, that was correct but she still hated the sexism of it.

Tsunade of the Sannin came to mind whenever she thought about these stereotypes and how the woman was equally capable in both areas. A big understatement though, considering she was legendary in her line of work and feared among the Elemental Nations.

Yes, Mei admired her as a person and respected her power. _Konoha ninja or not. Praise is given where praise is due._

"Could you help me then?" she gently asked, finding a rock to sit on.

"Of course!" then watched with slight fascination how her wounds closed, how the tissue got repaired, how the pain disappeared.

When her hand reached out to grasp his arm, he looked a bit confused but no less focused or determined. "Alright, that's enough...Yukine, right? Thank you. I feel much better but you should conserve your energy. Our journey isn't over yet." She had a few injures left but those were minor and wouldn't hinder her on the road. The rest had been solved with great care and skill. _What a gentle boy._

"Ah, you are welcome, Mei-sama! If something bothers you again, don't hesitate to tell me." he said, sporting a blush.

"I won't." she promised.

They started moving, her heart less heavy and her conscience a little better, hoping more than ever the war will come to an end soon. Now that she had seen first-hand the horrors it brought... She looked at the boy walking next to her, at the awareness in his eye, noticed the anticipation in his limbs. He never let himself slouch, never complained. A soldier, _a shinobi_ through and through. Mei decided he was more man than boy. Dimly, she wondered how he coped with this. Compared to him, she had only gotten a glimpse and that was enough to leave her insides frozen.

A frown creased her forehead when he activated his Byakugan against her orders. Mei had no illusions. Ao used the "sama" honorific because he respected her, not because her rank demanded it. As far as rules went, he held more legal authority than she did. Until now, he had obeyed her because he agreed, not because he had to.

Which was why she couldn't bring herself to scold him.

"Mei-sama."

Did he notice her disapproving expression? _Good._ She had hoped he would and what game was he playing at anyway? Going against her orders then addressing her like an obedient follower? How could he disconsider her feelings?

She might as well humour him though.

"Yes?"

"Three hundred meters ahead, some rocks fell. I'm thinking an earth style jutsu had been the one to cause it. I see many chakra networks. Iwa shinobi."

Her displeasure vanished immediately. "Was anyone caught under the debris?" she questioned.

Ao nodded. "Three children. One of them has his side crushed. The other two, I am assuming, are his teammates. We can avoid the Iwa-nin if we take the left."

In another version of reality, Mei listened and regretted her choice for the rest of her life. In this one, she does the opposite. "You go. I will engage in battle and save them." She wasn't letting Iwa take any more lives, not if she could help it.

"Lady Mei, you can't seriously consider risking your life..."

"I've been doing so this entire mission. I took calculated risks." she interrupted him.

His eyes narrowed. "This one is anything but calculated. Whomever is caught under the debris wouldn't think twice about saving their own skin if the roles were reversed. There could be Kumo, Suna or Konoha shinobi. Let them kill each other."

"Or they could be from Kiri." she argued.

"And what if you go and discover that they aren't?"

Mei was tired of arguing and having her decisions questioned. Time was of essence. "I will rescue them regardless. You can either fight by my side or get crushed under my heel but you will not stand in my way. This attitude is way we are at war in the first place!"

She rarely rose her voice, hating herself afterwards but the situation needed it.

"What do you know of war?!" Ao, responded in kind. It was only natural for most to yell when they got yelled at.

Her anger subdued a little. "I know enough and I still choose to believe that doing good ensures good will come back to you. We cry and complain about our village but if we aren't willing to take a step to change things...how will we ever be known as anything but 'The Bloody Mist'?"

"We have faith in you, Mei-sama!" Yukine said, moved by the truth of her words. She looked on in disbelief as they all followed his lead, nodding their heads in approval.

Ao was the least convinced and the most sceptical. "I will watch with my Byakugan from a distance." He didn't say it, but Mei heard the unspoken _if you die, at least these kids won't._

She agreed with that reasoning, not wanting to endanger them in the first place. The redhead rushed ahead, fire in her veins, drunk on adrenaline once more. It helped that most of her wounds were healed, though her chakra wasn't yet restored to its full potential. There were twenty enemy-nin at most and... wait, she recognised that silver hair. His own eyes widened and his hand on the sword he was holding hesitated when he spotted her. _Friend or foe?_

"Ninja who obey the rules are scum, right? But those who abandon their comrades are lower than scum." she recited the words she had heard his friend say. "I can take them all, trust me." The moment Kakashi jumped back into the hole, Mei realized the extent of his intellect. He had caught onto what she was planning to do without her saying it outright and letting the enemy know.

"A little girl like you? The punk stands a better chance." they mocked her.

Good. Exactly what she wanted. Their attention on her, not on them. Their guard relatively down.

"Fuuton: Vapor Style." she made the hand seals, acidic air escaping her mouth in controlled waves. She didn't want to risk hurting the three Konoha-nin. Their screams of terror as they burned echoed all around the forest. The few that escaped her range, she took out with the water clone she had sent earlier.

"Don't come, my jutsu is still in the air and it's toxic for everyone but the caster." she warned them, jumping down in the crater instead. The sight she met saddened her. Obito, the one whose words had inspired her was the one hurt. The other two, Rin and Kakashi, were saying their goodbyes.

 _It isn't right. There must be something we can do._

Only half of his body was damaged and surely Tsunade Senju could repair a big portion of it. He couldn't give up so soon. However, the rocks were too heavy for them to lift. Even if they hadn't been tired by the previous fighting.

Then it clicked when she took notice of Kakashi's Sharingan borrowed from Obito. If the rumours were true... "We can save him. I don't have the chakra to do it but I know an Earth Style jutsu that will take care of the stones in a relatively painless way."

"And the Sharingan can copy it." Rin remembered, looking at her injured teammate pleadingly. It was important that his desire to live was greater than the suffering he was going through right now.

Kakashi was already in front of her. There were many questions standing at the tip of his tongue, she could see that but none of them mattered more than saving his friend's life. "Show me." Besides, now they had an option other than letting fate play its course. That's what mattered.

Mei's hands moved slowly through the hand seals, despite knowing that no matter the speed, his eye should be able to follow. She blocked any chakra from coming to her fingertips, since it was his duty to cast the jutsu. Rin was holding Obito's hand, reassuring him that everything will be okay when her other teammate came forward. Mei joined her. "When Kakashi-san finishes doing the seals, you take hold of Obito. I will do too and we pull." she instructed. That was the catch. They had to be in perfect sync with one another.

"Doton: Earth Clay."

"Now."

The stones that once held him captive were soft now, like they have never been strong enough to trap him and injure him in the first place. Rin, who was apparently a medic-nin, immediately started healing the crushed side of Obito. It wasn't...so bad. If one decided to be optimistic.

"Not that I'm not grateful but, why did you help us?" the patient asked, narrowing an eyebrow. He didn't seem suspicious, just confused.

"Iwa had taken a loved one from me recently." was her vague answer.

"And Konohagakure hadn't?"

She shook her head, fighting a smile. "Not that I know of. The lives you took weren't ones I suffered after. Either way, such grudges will be pushed under the rug when the war ends."

"Until another one starts." Kakashi cut in.

"I hope to change that. This is my first attempt." she paused, looking up at the sky. If they believed her dream was stupid, they didn't show it.

"You know our names but we don't know yours." Rin added.

The Mist prided themselves as being the best at stealth and lessons couldn't be forgotten so easily. She had left her ninja headband at home because of that reason.

Might as well pretend she didn't have a name either.

"You can get out of here. The air is clear now."

They didn't push for an answer, understanding that need attached to a shinobi's soul to become one with the shadows. Kakashi picked up Obito as if he weighed nothing and they all climbed out of the hole.

"These two won't say it, but it needs to be said." Rin spoke-up, tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks. Shinobi weren't supposed to show emotion and yet, Mei couldn't bring herself to think any less of the girl. "Thank you. Obito is important to me and to Kakashi and I promise...Konoha won't forget what Kiri did for us today."

Her eyes widened in shock. The only thing she could think was _How?_

"Kumogakure hunts our bloodlines any chance it gets. You didn't try taking the Sharingan and there is a lot of history of bad blood between Suna and Konoha." the medic-nin explained with a gentle smile.

It made sense now that she was calmly thinking about it.

"Rin! Look, there is Minato-sensei ahead with reinforcements!" Obito's loud, cheerful voice despite the situation broke through her musings.

A glance ahead told her everything she had to know. That bright blonde hair and that name were known by every reader of the bingo book thus Mei was wise enough to flee on sight even if she refused to refer to her actions as such.

Kakashi looked in the distance as long auburn hair fluttered in the wind and wondered, for the first time, if angels existed.

Obito's stupid grin and the way he was trying to damage his eardrums confirmed it however.

"Maa, can you be any louder than this idiot?"

"Bakashi! That's how you talk with your best friend after he almost died?"

"Who said we are best friends and don't talk in third person as if you are retarded. I mean, I know you are. The others on the other hand..."

"You cried for me! So, there! That proves it!"

"You must have been hallucinating."

Mei smiled as their arguing got fainter and fainter. _These two don't know a thing about stealth, do they?_ When she approached the hiding place of her people, she was greeted with smiles and loud exclamations that had her deadpanning. _Here I talk about Konoha, and Kiri does the same._

"As expected of the future Mizukage." was the only thing Ao said.

Her eye twitched. _Inconsiderate jerk._

"What now, Mei-sama?" Yukine wondered.

She smiled.

"Now we go home."


End file.
